The day he bought her tampons
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: "It's just a woman problem Draco. I'm just on my way to see Madam Pomfrey now for a pain reliever potion and I'll be fine." Now Draco Malfoy, like any man, never really needs to know about what time of the month it is. Or when the amazing creature that is a woman defies science by bleeding profusely for up to two weeks without dying? it's mind boggling. FUN LITTLE ONE SHOT OOC/AU


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello :) I promised ****lasaints2015** **one of my readers**

**if I still hadn't slept properly I could probably bash out another**

**one shot so here we are 79 hours later and in all that time I've had**

**two hours and forty minutes sleep.**

**Hell! the walking dead probably look better than I do just now :P**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Harry Potter, though a girl can dream :P**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**This story is AU and OOC, it does not follow the line of the books, Draco and most of the fellow Slytherins changed sides before the end and helped in the great battle, Dumbledore is not dead and a few other people and things you may notice as you read on :)**

**The day he bought her tampons.**

He watched her carefully. He was always just watching her, making sure she was still there. Maybe, just maybe there was still a chance one day she would finally reciprocate his feelings. He had never told another girl what he had now told her hundreds of times, and never would he tell any other girl that he loved her. It seemed that somehow, in the throes of heated battle while fighting not only for her life but also his own, he had said it first, shouted it even when he had intercepted his own father's cruciatus curse.

He would never allow anyone to hurt her. He may have been blind to his father's venomous poison for so long, he may have been blinded by his own upbringing to his feelings for her, but not any more and he had told her so. Shocking her into a stunned silence before, without a second thought, blasting the also stunned Lucius Malfoy through the gilded stained glass window of the great hall to be later killed by who knows who. But in those moments as she had screamed at him asking why he was doing this he had told her. He had told her he loved her and he knew he always would.

This morning though Draco Malfoy had already decided something was wrong with Hermione Granger. Something was bothering her to the point she had already snapped at the weasel three times, rolled her eyes at Potter and had just pushed her normally swiftly eaten breakfast around her plate, before collapsing her head onto her arms on the table, her plate pushed away and all but forgotten. There was certainly something wrong with Miss Granger this morning and he was damned if he wouldn't find out what it was. When Hermione rose to leave the great hall, Draco was glad to see she waved away the questions of her two sidekicks and left alone. He stood instantly, excusing himself and left, following after her.

"Mia?" he called quietly as he caught up with her a few corridors away. The hallway was empty so he used his own personal nickname for her, trying not to startle his love as she seemed a million miles away the way she was walking as if in a daze.

"Draco!" she squeaked. She had spun around when he had called her as if he had just grabbed her. He noticed her eyes were slightly glazed and he wondered why?

"Are you OK, Mia?" he closed the distance between them and Hermione relaxed visibly. As he ran his hand softly down her arm, she couldn't hide the shiver it set off down her spine and Draco smiled. God, he loved this woman.

"I'm..." Draco lifted his eyebrows slightly as he could see for a moment she was going to say she was fine, but he wasn't stupid. He hadn't been watching her this long not to know when something was bothering her. Hermione sighed, there was no way Draco would just let her get away with saying she was fine.

"It's just a woman problem Draco. I'm just on my way to see Madam Pomfrey now for a pain reliever potion and I'll be fine." Now Draco Malfoy, like any man, never really needs to know about what time of the month it is. Or when the amazing creature that is a woman defies science by bleeding profusely for up to two weeks without dying? Like seriously, how can something bleed for that long and not be affected in a big way? It was mind boggling, but as it was his Mia the only thing he thought about was the fact this was causing her pain and he hated it.

"Is there anything I can do, Mia?" he asked, staring deeply into those gold-flecked brown orbs he loved so much. The care and concern in his eyes and voice made Hermione's stomach flip. Her heart rate was already loud enough in her own ears and she wondered how Draco could not hear it himself with how much he affected her. But really how much could one boy change from what he used to be? How sweet could this young man be?

"It's fine Draco, I'm used to it. A pain relief potion, a bit of honeydukes chocolate and I'll be right as rain." she rested her hand above his hand that was still at her elbow and smiled at him as his heart soared. God, she was beautiful.

"Thanks for worrying Draco." her voice was low and he loved it. Gently leaning forwards he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love you Hermione, I would do anything for you." she blushed prettily and he could see the confusion in her eyes. It was the same every time, he sighed internally as she made her excuses swiftly and left him there in the hallway alone. Neither of them ever realised there was someone listening to their exchange, but the smile on their lips as they quickly crept away was one of triumph. They could definitely use this to their advantage.

Draco had a boring morning, nine of his morning classes were with Hermione. Double herbology and divination, sometimes he wondered why he had never followed her lead and just dropped the subject and the fake Professor Trelawney. He didn't mind so much when it was Firenze the Centaur teaching the classes, if anything the centaur's style of divination was more his thing. Plotting destiny in the stars and not just glass balls which just looked like fog-filled soft balls to him. It was on his way out of divination he caught her name.

"Yeah I know you have to feel sorry for Mione really, she's never been able to take the recovery potion. Must be allergic or something according to Madam Pomfrey. Then of course she ran out of you know what's and with my brother being a pest, I have to say she's having a terrible day." Draco looked over to the whispering group of girls. It was little Weaslette talking to Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Luna Lovegood. He stopped, allowing the girls to pass before him from the girls bathroom to the corridor across the way.

"Thank you." the dreamy voice of Luna said as she smiled at him and Blaise who had just caught up to him.

"Maybe we should get her some chocolate? Or maybe one of the ever heated water bottles? They're great for the cramps. " Parvati was just saying as they turned around the corner and Blaise sighed happily after the long blonde haired girl headed to Ravenclaw.

"Luna looks good today." Blaise commented to no one in particular as his lazy smile graced his face. Draco looked at Blaise trying to lay into order all of the information he had just received into logical reason.

'_She's ran out of you know what's, chocolate and hot water bottle for the cramps.'_

Being a guy, he had never really thought much about women's problems, why should he? It's not like he had to go through it himself and it had never bothered him much before, apart from perhaps Pansy becoming a right bitch just before she was due her bout. He turned to Blaise as another part of what little Weaslette had been saying popped into his head again. If it was about women Blaise knew the answer and Draco would bet his broomstick he would know the answer.

"Blaise, when a woman is, you know, having the wrong time why would they take a recovery potion?" Blaise raised his eyebrows at his best friend, but taking the meaning of the question he was indirectly asking, Blaise just shrugged and answered.

"There's a potion that they can use that fast forwards their cycle so it ends in one day." he said with a shrug, as he watched Draco's eyes go back to the corner the girls had disappeared around.

"And what would one use if they were unable to take the potion?" Blaise who was currently confused by Draco's sudden curiosity towards the female monthlies, looked at him with a shocked expression.

"God, Draco don't tell me you've finally decided to come out and take a gender potion?" he asked with a sly smile as, Draco glared at him fiercely.

"Answer the damned question, Blaise." he growled as Blaise raised his hands, conceding defeat.

"OK OK, Keep your knickers on. I suppose in the case they couldn't take a potion they would have to resort back to the good old muggle feminine products just like my sister does. Why the sudden interest mate?" he asked, but Draco was already striding off down the corridor.

"Well that wasn't weird?" Blaise said to himself as he turned towards the great hall for lunch. Maybe he would just leave Draco alone for a while. Thoughts of a female Draco swam through his head and he smiled appreciatively,

_'Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if he did decide to become a woman?' _he thought as he made his way to dinner.

Draco wasted no time, not even bothering to drop his bag off at his room he strode straight to Dumbledore's office. He was just thinking he didn't know the password to bypass the gargoyle when it sprang to life before him, stepping aside for Professor McGonagall to pass. She stopped, seeing Draco standing there her lips pursed slightly.

"Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked with a not unkind tone. She had, it seemed since the battle become a little more approachable for the Slytherins, especially those who had decided to fight for the light side. He wondered what he should tell her, deciding on a partial truth.

"I would like to see the Headmaster, Professor." he offered and McGonagall looked a little taken aback, but accepted the answer.

"And for what reason would that be, Mr. Malfoy? Maybe I can help? The Headmaster is very busy currently." Draco looked at her and wondered what he should say? He couldn't really tell her the real reason he wanted to see the Headmaster. For one thing, it was embarrassing and secondly, it was very unlikely she would be very happy with his reasoning without a full explanation of his feelings towards this woman's favourite student and now head girl.

"Errm..." he started, trying to think up an excuse, any excuse when Dumbledore's voice rang out from the stairwell.

"It's quite alright Minerva, please allow young Mr. Malfoy to come up. I have a few minutes to spare." McGonagall's lips became a thin line as she stepped aside, allowing Draco to mount the moving staircase up to the Headmaster's office. He sighed as the staircase carried him closer to the door, he really hadn't thought this through at all. What was he going to tell the headmaster? Not like he could even tell him the truth? What was he thinking? When he reached the top of the staircase, the Headmaster's door was already open waiting for him. Dumbledore sat behind his large desk, leaning forwards as he stroked his Phoenix who sat on the edge of the desk. His eyes sparkled at him over his half moon spectacles as he watched him approach.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked politely as Draco gulped back the feeling of panic that had been rising in his throat.

"Well sir...I need to go and collect some...erm personal products and was wondering if I would be able to get permission to use your floo network." It was a well known fact the fireplace in Dumbledore's office was the only one you could actually leave Hogwarts through. Granted, you could floo between the teachers fireplaces in their personal quarters, but it was only from the Headmaster's office you could leave the school. He waited for Dumbledore to say something... anything! But Dumbledore just sat there smiling at him serenely, his eyes twinkling as he considered the request. It seemed like aeons for Draco, but really it was only a moment before Dumbledore answered him.

"Of course I will allow you to use my fireplace as long as you are back in time for dinner this evening." he said with a smile, gesturing towards the fireplace. Draco couldn't believe his luck! Dumbledore wasn't going to ask any further questions? He was just letting him go just like that?

"Thank you, Headmaster." he said as he strode towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of the shimmering powder from a cauldron situated by the fire. He was just about to toss the powder when Dumbledore spoke again.

"You may leave your bag if you like, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nodded his thanks as he placed his bag on the floor to the side of the fireplace. Tossing the powder into the flames, he cried

"The Leaky Cauldron." clearly and just before the rushing flames blocked out sound he heard Dumbledore speak again.

"She's truly worth it Mr. Malfoy. Good luck." and with that the office was gone.

* * *

She was late for dinner, she didn't really care all the same. She didn't feel like eating at the moment, the cramps had reduced to a dull throb with the pain relief potion, but she knew she would be needing another dose soon. She crossed the entrance hall not really paying attention to her surroundings when strong solid hands grabbed her from behind.

"Mia!" was the whispered word as she startled slightly. Jumping at the touch, but the word used calmed her soul instantly. She turned towards Draco and smiled.

"That's the second time you've scared me today." she chided in a joking way as Draco smiled back at her. He looked through the double doors at the seated students and teachers and decided he should just do it now while no one was watching. Pulling the plastic muggle bag out of his bag, he handed it to Hermione who looked thoroughly confused by this behaviour and was even more shocked by the blush that rose to Draco's cheeks as he offered it to her.

"Erm... yeah..I overheard some of your friends talking and thought these might help." Hermione took the bag from his hands, Draco wasn't looking at her afraid to meet her eyes.

_'What's wrong with him?' _she wondered as she opened up the muggle carrier bag and gasped. Inside the bag was two boxes of Tampons, four large bars of Honeydukes best chocolate and one of the new ever warm hot water bottles Parvati had been raving about. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked back up at Draco. He was still unable to look at her, but the smile that graced her face at that moment was radiant as she let out a full laughing scream and jumped at him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him deeply.

Hermione's scream had gained the attention of the students nearest the door, who all turned stunned as the shock soon spread through the room. People were standing up to see the ongoing display by the door. No one spoke for the longest time as the students and teachers alike sat there, completely stunned as the head girl kissed the head boy in the doorway. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled knowingly as he picked out the figure of Ginny Weasley at the Gryffindor table and nodded to her. She nodded back before letting out long, sharp wolf-whistles. That's all it took for the hall to break into cheers, thunderous clapping and stamping of many feet as the students laughed and catcalled. Draco looked stunned as Hermione finally pulled away breathless, but with the biggest smile gracing her face.

"I love you, Draco." she said and not quietly. The noise in the hall tripled at the announcement and Draco who only had eyes for the beautiful woman before him saw no confusion in her eyes, just love and need which shocked him beyond anything he had expected from this little venture. He didn't think before he spoke, his brain still not registering properly

'_This must be a dream?'_ he thought as he blurted out with a shocked laugh

"Since when, Mia?" Hermione just smiled and leant forwards, raising onto her tiptoes she laid her hands on his shoulders. Leaning in close so he could feel her breath whispering along his neck as lightning erupted below his skin.

"Since you bought me tampons." she whispered as his hands snaked around her waist, his brain finally catching up with the situation as he smiled down at the woman he loved.

"If I had known it was that simple I would've done it sooner!" and with that their lips crashed together once more.

Ginny just smiled a knowing smile as Harry and Ron sat there, dumbfounded.

"A true man buys tampons." she said with a small smile as Lavender, Parvati and Luna who had joined their table for the evening all laughed.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**The idea for this fic came from one of my friends comments**

**I think I will always remember.**

"**A real man can wear pink! And would never be embarrassed to go buy his girl tampons!"**

**so hence this fun little one shot for you all :)**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


End file.
